


hunt and slaughter

by sourcheeks



Series: TMA Wrestling Crossover [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, The Magnus Archives (Podcast), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Finn wasn't a terribly imposing figure. Average height. Muscular. A bright, beaming smile that put anyone at ease. He was the lighted antenna of an anglerfish. Behind him lay Balor's sharp teeth and claws, lying in wait to attack.The Hunt lay in wait. The Slaughter did no such thing.
Series: TMA Wrestling Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691803
Kudos: 10





	hunt and slaughter

He should be dead, really. Miracle he wasn't. His wounds would kill a human. 

Jimmy dragged an alcohol pad over the scratch on his neck. He was not human anymore. 

Finn wasn't a terribly imposing figure. Average height. Muscular. A bright, beaming smile that put anyone at ease. He was the lighted antenna of an anglerfish. Behind him lay Balor's sharp teeth and claws, lying in wait to attack. 

The Hunt lay in wait. The Slaughter did no such thing. 

"You're an animal, Havoc." Finn was crouching in front of him. Jimmy glared at him, mouth streaked with gore. 

"You're not any better than me." 

Finn sat quietly, watching Jimmy devour his prey. The strays were never enough for long, but they kept the hunger at bay. And it was better than the alternative. 

"Why do you have to eat them?" Finn looked disturbed. Jimmy laughed at the hypocrisy of it. 

"Should I leave them to rot?"

Finn was quiet again. "I'm not the avatar. He is."

"Don't need to make excuses to me, mate." Jimmy touched the scar on his neck. "It is what it is."

"Does it hurt?"

He laughed. "Of course it fucking hurts."

Finn looked upset. Jimmy didn't let that get to him. He drew his switchblade and plunged it into Finn's belly. 

Finn screamed. Jimmy wiped the raccoon blood from his mouth as he stood. 

"We're even."


End file.
